barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Alexa (Secret Door)
Princess Alexa is the main protagonist in Barbie and The Secret Door. She is a shy and quiet princess who discovers a world filled with fairies, mermaids and unicorns. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and played by Barbie. She is 17 years old. Official Bio From the Panorama Sticker Storybook :Princess Alexa would rather read a book than perform her royal duties. She loves to sing and dance and spend time alone but all that changes when she visits a not-so-distant magical land. While there, she discovers the magic of friendship. Physical Appearance Casual Dress.jpg|Casual Dress Transformation dress 1.jpg|Transformation Dress 1 PrincessAlexaSD-5.jpg|Transformation Dress 2 Alexa-Dancing.jpg|Dance Outfit Alexa is a teenaged princess with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her casual outfit consist a yellow dress with purple flowers printed on it and purple shoes. Her hair is in a bun and she wears a sparkly silver crown. In her princess gown, her top is pink and has some vertical stripes. In the left of the top, there's pink, purple, and yellow flowers on it. The skirt is pink, long, sparkly, and has colorful flowers pattern and some various colorful flowers. Her hair is down wavy and she wears a pink crown. She also hold a pink magic wand. Songs Songs performed by Alexa *"What's Gonna Happen" *"If I Had Magic" *"I've Got Magic" *"What's Gonna Happen (reprise)" Quotes *"Magic, how cool if that be. If I had magic." *"If I think about you’re wearing, and point..." *"You never you what you can do unless you try." Video Meet Alexa Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Princess Alexa Transformation Gallery Trivia *She is the third character played by Barbie that has a shy personality, following Princess Odette and Mariposa from Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends *She is the second Barbie character to have and use a magic wand after Annika in 2005. *Her hair in teaser trailer is similar to Princess Victoria, Princess Catania, and Princess Lumina's hairstyles. *She shares her name with Alexa from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. *She is the first character played by Barbie whose grandmother appears in the movie. She is also the third to have a grandparent shown, the first being Clara, and the second was Merliah Summers. *She is the fourth character played by Barbie who has her both parents alive. The first is Princess Rapunzel, second is Princess Annika and third is Princess Lumina. *In the trailer, Alexa ask the story about the boy and the flying carpet to Nori and Romy. She possibly might have been refering to the "Aladdin" folk tale. *Alexa's pink dancing dress is similar to Keira's. *She is the fourth Barbie charachter to be a princess in a modern movie, the first being Merliah Summers, the second being Princess Victoria and the third being Princess Lumina. Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Rich characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians